Everyone Likes Ice Cream
"Everyone Likes Ice Cream" was performed on the first season of Sesame Street by three Anything Muppet siblings: a frowning Green boy (performed by Jim Henson), a bespectacled Purple boy (performed by Caroll Spinney), and a Hot Pink girl who would become Betty Lou (Frank Oz). The green boy is belligerent and admits to liking ice cream only when pressed, even though he frequently licks his own cone throughout the song. One of the boy's remarks, "Ya sissy!", was edited out of the song when it aired on Noggin. At the end of the song, Cookie Monster (voiced by Joe Raposo) approaches the kids, but is placated by the offer of an ice cream cone. The soundtrack of the broadcast version of the song is included on the Big Bird Sings! album. However, there is a confusing edit at the beginning, in which audio of Big Bird asking "Is everybody ready?" is spliced in from the beginning of "Hee Hee Ha Ha", giving the erroneous impression that he is in this sketch. From watching the sketch, it is clear that Spinney is only performing as one of the siblings. A new version of the song was recorded for Bert and Ernie Sing-Along, featuring the entire cast. Another new version was recorded for Happy Birthday from Sesame Street, with Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson and Fran Brill as the kids. Lyrics '''Girl: '''I'd like to be a dancer. A dancer on my toes. '''Bald boy: '''I'd like to be a fireman and squirt you with a hose. '''Glasses boy: '''And I'd like to be a sailor and sail the seven seas. '''All: '''But there is one thing special which everyone agrees. '''Bald boy: '''Except for me and I don't agree. '''Girl: '''Oh, you do so. '''Bald boy: '''Do not. '''Girl: '''You're just silly. Everyone likes ice cream. Yes, indeed, they do. '''Glasses Boy: '''Everyone likes ice cream. I do. Do you? '''Glasses Boy and Girl: '''Search the whole world over. Travel near and far. '''All: '''But everyone likes ice cream no matter who they are. '''Girl: '''I'd like to have a kitty, all cuddly, soft, and clean. '''Bald Boy: '''I'd like to have a dragon, all big and tough and mean. '''Glasses Boy: '''And I would have a little mouse and I'd feed him lots of cheese. '''All: '''But there is one thing special which everyone agrees. '''Bald Boy: '''Except for me and I ''still ''don't agree. '''Glasses Boy: '''Don't you like ice cream? '''Bald Boy: '''Well, yes. '''Glasses Boy: '''Then you agree! '''All: '''Everyone likes ice cream, yes indeed they do. Everyone likes ice cream. '''Girl: '''I do. Do you? '''All: '''Search the whole world over. Travel near and far. But everyone likes ice cream no matter who they are. '''Girl: '''I like to play with dollies. My dolly is so sweet. '''Bald Boy: '''And I'd like to play football. Our team cannot be beat. '''Glasses Boy: '''And I go to the park and watch the birdies in the trees. '''All: '''But there is something special which everyone agrees. Oh, everyone likes ice cream, yes indeed they do. Everyone likes ice cream. '''Bald Boy: '''I do. Do you? '''Girl: '''Yes. '''All: '''Search the whole world over. Travel near and far. But everyone likes ice cream no matter who they are. Yes, everyone likes ice cream no mat...ter... what... they... aaaarrrrre. Cast 1969 Version * Caroll Spinney as Purple AM Brother * Jim Henson as Green AM Brother * Frank Oz as Betty Lou * Joe Raposo as Cookie Monster Album Version * Fran Brill as Ruby * Jerry Nelson as Buster, Farley * Richard Hunt as Unnamed Muppet Category:Songs Category:Food Category:Food Lovers Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Sweet Category:Cold Category:Yummy Category:Yummy in my tummy